


Lurking From Within

by TokyoKitty



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: You can never know what kinds of dark things lurk from within you. Demetrius certainly didn't





	1. Lurking Within

Past

He couldn't feel his legs through the constant running. They'd been running for a good 3 miles, away from the danger that was chasing after them and that would inevitably catch them. They themselves were human and the things chasing them were demons, who were much stronger and faster than the mere prey that they were chasing. He'd always heard from his grandmother that when they were little, angels would visit them while they were asleep and give them "gifts". Not just any regular gifts, no, ones that granted them the power to certainly overrule any human that had treated them with wrongdoings. He'd never believed her though and shrugged it off as a mere "old person thing". Now, with his life flashing before his eyes, he was tempted to find out if what she said was true. He caste a glance at the other man, his cousin, who was starting to fall short in the distance between them and the demons. For a second, he couldn't help but feel angry at him. He was a cross fit trainer, a professional track runner, he was suppose to be better than him. The other man was suppose to live, not him!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black scythe raise in the air for an attack and reacted immediately, shoving the slightly younger male out of the way of the attack. He felt the blade get close enough to him to cut him on his right shoulder blade, but he didn't feel the blade cutting his skin, only the hard body of his cousin tumbling underneath him. He could feel them losing their balance, could feel the ground rushing up to meet them. The breath in his lunges were quick to leave as they suddenly met ground mixed with a tree but just as quickly returned when his adrenaline forced him to quickly get back up off the ground and onto his knees as he tried to force his cousin to do the same, to no avail. They were right behind them now, he could feel the coldness of their bodies seeping into his back, but he didn't care, he would ensure the survival of the man whose life was worth living more than his boring own.

He could hear the 'whoosh' of the scythe raising to end him and prepared to meet his untimely fate willingly in order to save another...to which nothing happened. At least, not to him. He opened his eyes just in time to see that he had been shoved away and instead of him being pierced, it was his cousin. The scythe had entered into his chest just below his heart but it was just as lethal as if it were to enter his heart. He watched in horror as the body of his cousin was flung off to the left and an uncontrollable shout of,"Apollo!" left his mouth as his body disappeared behind a bush. This time, it was time for the three withered human-like demons to advance on him and his mind went into overdrive, pushing so much adrenaline into his body that his limbs twitched uncontrollably from the sheer amount running through his veins. He couldn't remember anything from there, not him standing up to face his enemies squarely or the quick and precise attacks on one of the enemies enough to rip the scythe from its hands and slice the enemy down, and certainly not somehow managing to dodge the attacks from the last two remaining enemies and tearing them apart using the same scythe to cut down the first demon. When he came too, none of the demons were left standing, all turning to ash upon reaching their death, and he had dropped the scythe on the ground. He quickly realized the situation and he rushed over to the body of his cousin.

When he reached the body, he realized that it was still slightly warm and that his cousin was still alive, if only just barely. There was a large trail of blood that had pooled out of Apollo's mouth and ran down the side of his cheek, mixing in with the black of his long hair, and something shiny was in his clenched hand. He kneeled down onto his knees and carefully scooped the dying man into his embrace as he let out a series of whispered,"Come on, please survive." and,"You can do this.". He tried his best to stop the gushing blood from the hole in his chest but it was all to no avail. Apollo would inevitably die. Tears began to fall down his face in fast streams as his heart was torn viciously at knowing that he would never be able to see his cousin again or that he would be able to tease him about how short the man was even though he was just an inch shorter than he was. He was knocked out of his crying when he heard a weak,"Stop crying. You look ugly when you cry.." he stopped enough to realize that his cousin was staring up at him and was holding up the shiny thing in his hand, which happened to be his silver necklace with his ruby gemstone attached to it. His cousin never took it off, not even when he was showering, so it made him wonder how he had enough strength to get it off in the first place. 

Apollo didn't stop holding up his offer until he finally agreed to take it with shaking hands and spilling tears. Finally, Apollo said,"You know, I'll always be with you no matter what. No matter what form, I'll be with you." he watched as the other grimaced in pain before holding him closely, stroking his soft hair. He would make sure that Apollo's death would not be in vain. He would hunt down every demon on earth and kill them. He could still feel tears flowing down his face as he said,"Remember that time when we watched that movie where the office worker stapled the piece of paper to the other co-workers forehead and you said that it wasn't possible, so you accidentally stapled a piece of paper to my forehead and we had to go to the hospital to get it removed? I wanted to kill you for that." in response, all he got was a weak laugh before everything got quiet. He cast his glance down to Apollo's face just in time to see a smile as well as the light in his cousin's fading away. Everything about his composer finally broke as the final blow to his heart shattered everything that made him, him. He suddenly burst into a loud series of screams mixed in with crying and gripped the body of his cousin tightly in his embrace, wishing desperately that he could turn back time and have his cousin back.

Just a few hours later after gathering enough strength and will to finally let go of the body of his cousin, he stood up numbly, mostly from being on the ground in an awkward position for so long and from his heart being broken so badly, and made his way back home.

 

Present Day

He couldn't quite recall where he was at the moment but simply didn't care. All he knew was that he had found himself in a slum city with homeless people and prostitutes at every corner. He didn't know which agitated him more, the constant begging of the homeless people pleading for money or the constant flirting of the prostitutes. He kept his silent promise to Apollo and had a job searching for demons. He completely switched out his wardrobe, switching out cotton and cloth with leather. At the moment, he was wearing tight black leather pants that had suspenders attached to them, matching knee-high boots, a cloak, a choker necklace with his sapphire blue gemstone and his cousin's gemstone attached to it and his hidden sword. It worked as the same concept as the hidden blade but it was a sword instead of a dagger. On his other wrist was his hidden gun, mostly for when he didn't feel like engaging full-on with demons. If he had to be honest with himself, he was a completely different man than he was a couple months ago. He was an isolated person back then, but he was more so now, only coming out of his room to get food, use the bathroom or do a job. I guess you could say that he was a mute. He only talked when it was necessary or when he wanted to, which was rare. 

As he made his way down the streets, he overheard some small chitter chatter about a shop called "Devil May Cry" that was about a group of demon hunters that hunted demons for a living. He reminded himself to find the shop before inspecting the town to see where a demon would most likely be hiding. It didn't take very long for him to find a demon. It was just huddled inside the corner of an alleyway with a dead end, most likely waiting for prey to pass by before attacking. He noticed, however, that this demon looked different. It looked stronger and faster than the other demons he faced in the city. However the size it might be, he wasn't fazed, scoffing before approaching the demon. The fight was quick though, the demon having attack the man before planning it out and he using his hidden sword to slice the demon in half straight out of mid-air. He had just deactivated his sword when he suddenly heard high-heels land on the ground behind him and a gun being pressed against the back of his head. He slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a blonde woman wearing a black leather outfit. The woman had a simple look of amusement and interest on her face as she said,"You seem to be an expert in killing demons. Not one sign of fear on you. Are you from around here?" when he didn't answer, she said,"Alright, then how about we try this: if this place is such a dump, why come here out of all places?" when he didn't answer again, she finally pushed the gun harder onto his forehead and said,"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." finally having enough of this, he held up a piece of paper that had the name of the shop on it and watched as she read it. 

Finally after she read it, she said,"I see. Are you a client?" he internally facepalmed and was glad that his hoodie hid most of his face so that his expression was unreadable. This time, she didn't ask another question and instead put the gun away and turned around before saying,"Alright, fine. I'll take you to 'Devil May Cry'. Try and keep up.". It only took a few blocks before he spotted the large, neon sign "Devil May Cry" and the shabby looking building that held the sign. In this part of the city, the inside looked better than the outside. When they finally entered the building, the lady said,"I'm back and we've got a visitor." at the mention of a visitor, the man in red stopped looking at his magazine to inspect him from head-to-toe before saying,"You just come back from a funeral? that stuff's not good for you, you know." the blonde lady said,"Good luck getting him to talk." before disappearing upstairs. A male teen finally piped up by saying,"Not much of a talker, eh? well, i'm sure i could fix that right up." he was eternally glad that he still had his hood up because the others would've seen him roll his eyes when the teen started to roll his demonic arm. 

He was just about to turn and leave when he suddenly felt a katana being pressed against his neck and a voice from beside him saying,"You have entered our territory without giving us any reason as to why. I'd highly suggest that you start talking." he didn't know what he was thinking. After all, he entered a shop filled with experienced demon hunters, of course they'd get suspicious. He looked over himself to see if he had anything to give to them to introduce himself and finally came up with a solution, his ring. He slipped his ring off his finger before handing it to the male in red, watching the man take it and read it out loud,"Demetrius." he nodded once before looking at the man who had the katana pressed to his neck. One step down, thirty more to go. 


	2. How Not To Appear Harmless

He could feel every pair of eyes in the room on him. Even more than that, the tensity of suspicion and threat hanging in the atmosphere. He suspected that the only comfort they needed was that he wasn't a threat and acted upon his instincts, reaching up to unclasp the hook keeping the ripped and torn cloak on his shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor. exposing the rest of his long, waist-length light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He had shown himself not to be a threat and gave them his name, everything should've been fine by now. A few seconds after they'd inspected him, the teen said,"What's that on your arms?" he glanced down to see what the teen was talking about and spotted his hidden weapons still attached to his wrists. He activated his hidden sword and watched as every pair of eyes followed the movement of the sword until it had extended fully, nearly touching the floor. The teen then said,"Hm, interesting. What does the other one do?" he knew that his other hidden weapon was a gun, but he didn't want to risk shooting at something that could've been valuable in the immediate area. Instead, he spotted a pizza box and slowly reached for it as to not have them make any brash moves before checking to make sure that it was empty before propping it up to stand up on itself. Then, slowly stepping back to give himself some distance between him and it, he aimed his gun and fired, watching in satisfaction as the bullet pierced straight through the box, making the box topple over and fall to the ground.

Finally, the man in red whistled in impression before saying,"Not bad for a human. Add a little more something to that and you'd be untouchable. Alright Verge, I think he's proven himself harmless to us, so back off." the man nicknamed 'Verge' only growled in irritation before slowly pulling his katana away and sheathing it. The man in red said,"Alright, now that, that's over, my name's Dante. That's Nero and Vergil." he pointed to the teen named Nero and the twin wearing blue named Vergil before saying,"The blonde lady's name is Trish. You've met her already." he inspected the three men in the room, already coming to the obvious conclusion that Nero was a demon just by glancing at his glowing, blue arm. The other two males, at first, didn't appear to be demons but judging by the fact that they didn't give off a human aura, he figured that they were demons too. He reached down to grab his cloak before putting it back on and pulling the hood back over his face. He glanced over at Nero when the teen said,"Nice necklace. Who made it?" when the teen started moving towards him in an effort to grab and inspect his precious necklace, he acted instinctively and automatically had his hidden sword pointed at him in a warning. His other hand had subconsciously grasped tightly at the part of the necklace containing his cousins gemstone, as if his very life depended on its existence. When the teen made no further move, he finally retracted his sword and came out of his threatening stance. There were no words spoken until Dante himself finally said,"It means that much, huh? I don't blame you. My old pop gave me and Verge our necklaces when we were young. We never take them off. Not even now." then, he reached into his shirt to pull out his necklace with a red gemstone attached to it that was hiding under his shirt to show to him. The red gemstone was fairly larger than his own gemstone, which indicated that his father was either rich or very good at finding resources.

He looked over at Nero when he said,"Isn't it a bit harsh to hold a sword up to someone's neck just because they want to see your necklace? it's not like I was going to steal it." the only response he got was a sigh before he reached into his pants to pull out an old picture of him before his transformation and his cousin standing together in the picture. He had crossed himself out of the picture although it was still very clear that it was him due to his long hair that matched the one in the picture. In the picture, he was wearing his old tan dress pants and button up shirt. It was a fancy look for him, whereas his cousin was dressed the complete opposite. His cousin had been dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a black hoodie, showing off his necklace with the ruby gemstone on it. It only took them a few seconds to understand why he had acted as he did. Nero said,"You crossed yourself out of the picture..you feel guilty about that guys death?" he chose not to answer, face remaining expressionless as he remembered explicitly what he had done to his "friends" that caused the near death of him and the death of Apollo.

Just before the incident, him, Apollo, and his friends were partying in the woods not too far from the city. They were about 6 miles from the city and they had gotten to their spot in the woods using their friends car. Of course, he was never the party type, so he didn't drink any alcohol; however, he did chatter with his friends and Apollo. Apollo had been smart enough not to drink either, so they were both sober while their friends were drunk. About halfway through the party, he begun to notice that there was a threatening feel to the air, like someone was glaring at them from the darkness of the woods. He repeatedly told them that there was something weird lurking around them but no one listened, except for Apollo. Apollo had been around him long enough to know that his intuition was never wrong when it came to situations like these. It was until the withered human-like demons appeared that they actually listened. They all ran from the camp spot and bolted for the car that was parked on the dirt road that got them there. The driver had gotten to the car first but was in so much of a rush to get away from the demons that the others had barely gotten enough time to get into the car before it suddenly sped off, leaving him and Apollo to run for their lives.

When he stumbled into the city numbly after the incident, it was still partially night, only being about 4 or 5 in the morning. Of course, he was still wielding the demonic scythe when he found his friends car parked in the driveway of his friends house. He had entered the house and spotted the trio of friends sitting in the living room, talking about whether or not what they saw was real or if it was just the alcohol talking. They automatically noticed him and the scythe, but they thought the scythe was fake, that it wasn't real and couldn't actually hurt them. They had somehow managed to shrug off the demons as being a hallucination of the alcohol and started poking at how he was covered in "fake" blood that was Apollo's from when he was holding him and trying to keep him from dying from the hole in his chest, and how the scythe looked like a cheesy version of the plastic scythes that was sold in stores on Halloween, not once questioning the disappearance of Apollo. That final thing got him to snap mentally, that they didn't care enough about Apollo to question where he was when he didn't return with him.

He suddenly found himself covered in fresh blood when he started to slaughter the group of friends one by one, until suddenly there was no one left alive except for he himself. He knew that he had just sinned by killing other human beings, but at the moment, didn't care. With barely any sanity left, he stumbled upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower and change into different clothes before finding a jar that held the ex-friends lifesaving's that totaled in about $6,000. He used most of the money to buy the leather clothes that he wore now and to buy the custom made weapons that he wielded. Of course, He had the choker necklace custom made as well with very close observation on his part. He saved what remained of the money for dire needs such as food or shelter until he finally stumbled upon the city that he was in now.

When he finally snapped back into reality, the gloved hand of Dante was being waved in front of his face. When he showed signs that he was finally back to reality, Dante said,"About time. Did you hear a word I just said?" he shook his head and this time, it was Dante who sighed before saying,"I said, you can stay here if you want. Just don't go touching my pizza before I can." he watched as Dante pointed to the last door in the upstairs hallway as he said,"You can sleep in the guest room. Never had much use for it anyway." from beside him, he heard Nero scoff in disbelief when Dante turned back to reading his magazine before he even finished his sentence; however, he wasn't all that bothered about it, he wasn't much of a talker anyway. He grabbed his picture and carefully stuffed it back into his pants before going to explore what parts of the place he didn't see before.

When he finished exploring the place, he learned where Dante, Nero, and Vergil slept. He also learned where the bathroom and the kitchen were. As he made his way back to the living room, he heard Dante and Nero talking about one thing or another. He plopped down on the lumpy couch and watched as Nero bickered to Dante about not paying him off for a favor, Dante only shrugging it off and mumbling a,"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you next week." to which Nero replied with,"You said that two weeks ago, old man!". He allowed himself to stretch out on the couch a little bit, pulling one arm to rest behind the couch while he crossed one leg over the other. When their bicker ended with Nero growling in irritation, he watched as Nero finally sat down on the couch not too far from the couch he was sitting on. He turned his attention on the outside world, watching as people passed by the shop to go into other more important shops. He didn't mind the people passing by until a man in about his 50's made complete eye contact with him through the window. It would've been impossible for anyone to know that he was staring at them through the window due to the bright sunlight reflecting off the window, but that man made eye contact with him, it wasn't just the typical habit of watching yourself in the reflection.

He quickly stood up, somehow managing to catch Nero off guard even though he had his eyes closed and was blaring heavy metal into his headset, and quickly made for the door despite Nero's,"What are you doing?". He knew the man was a demon because of the eye contact and intuition. Ever since that incident, his body could tell the difference between a human and a demon, shooting adrenaline through his body rapidly until he felt like he wouldn't be able to control his limbs. Of course, it had happened when he was around Dante and the others, but since he didn't feel threatened by them, he had ignored it. He practically yanked the door off its hinges as he made his way outside and began to follow the man that he saw through the window. He twisted the brace that contained his hidden sword to switch from the hidden sword to the hidden blade as he got closer and closer to the demon in disguise. He made his way past the demon and then made it look like he was going in the wrong direction as he turned around to face to the demon and as he was walking back past him again, he plunged his hidden blade into the demons heart, making it look like he had accidentally bumped into him before continuing back to the shop.

When he got back to the shop, he heard Dante drop in from behind him and say,"Not bad, a little sloppy though. If I were you, I would've gone from the other direction first instead of turning back around." he almost let his agitation get to him as he opened his mouth to speak but then quickly controlled it and closed his mouth. He heard Dante sigh in disappointment and say,"Almost gotcha to speak. I was that close." however, he had plopped down in what appeared to be his favorite spot in the whole living room, which was behind the desk, and began to read his magazine again. Nero glanced at him before saying,"What the hell was that all about?" as if to read his mind, Dante said,"A demon. He was tracking a demon disguised as a human." Nero only scoffed before saying,"Great, but how did he know it was a demon?" Dante said,"Don't know, kid. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Nero let out a growl of irritation as he said,"What do you think I'm doing, jackass?"

Both pairs of eyes turned to him in expectation of an answer and he had to find out how to explain how his body worked. It was almost as awkward as when his parents had to explain to him how puberty worked. He shifted in his spot, looking at both males. This was going to be a long explanation.  


End file.
